One Direction, welcome To Waverly Place
by TalkOrWalk
Summary: Boy Band Plus The Russo Family equals One Direction? I don't know, I failed Math...One sec, let me go get my Imaginary Calculator. Will a Member from the famous boy band fall In love with a witty sarcastic wizard by the name of Alex Russo, I don't know. Guess your gonna have to read and find out. sorry My Title Isn't very creative...Couldn't really think of anything...
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo walked casually down the empty halls, sipping on her Chocolate milkshake. It's already nearly the end of 2nd period so might as well not go to class, It's only Math anyway.

She walked lazily over to her locker and popped In her pin and opened It wide, She chugged the remaining's of her milkshake and threw It In the locker and closed It with a 'slam'.

The Familiar shrill sounded, alerting the students and teachers that the period has ended, within seconds the hall was packed with girls and boys pushing each other out the way, trying to get to there next class.

"ALEX!" A girl with red hair and sporting a dress made out of Liquorish yelled, getting weird stares from bystanders, but she pay'd them no mind. Alex turned and grinned at her best friend.

"Hey Harper!" The Latino beauty said, re-fixing the bag strap on her shoulder.

"Did you HERE!" Harper squealed, bouncing slightly. Alex grunted a-bit, not all to happy with her friend enthusiasm , How can someone be so happy and cheerful when there at school?

"No? Wait! If It's about that Girl that likes to hide In people's lockers, getting arrested, then I already heard from like...six different people!" Alex said a bit dramatically while staring off somewhere In a light daze. It was silent for bit while the two looked thoughtful, until Harper snapped out of It and shook her head quickly.

"No! Not that, So anyway I heard from Jennifer-

"Jennifer Lea from Science Or Jennifer Long from History?"

"Jennifer Lea, Jennifer Long left the Country after you publicly humiliated her Infront of the entire school"

Alex gave a quick 'Ah' In acknowledgement

As I was saying, I heard from Jennifer Lea who heard from Jessica Stanley who heard from Joe Parker who heard from Stacy Cooper wh-" Harper started saying only to be cut of by an angry shout

"OH GET ON WITH IT!" Alex groaned throwing her hands In the air.

"Rude" Harper huffed under her breath, but quickly started talking when she saw her friends Intimidating glare "Wait for It...ONE DIRECTION ARE COMING TO WAVERLY PLACE!" She cheered giving a little fist pump In the air. Alex looked at her friend UN-fazed with a hint of confusion and boredom.

"Why aren't you cheering with me?" Harper asked confused, while crossing her arms and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What's One Direction?" Alex said seriously, frowning a bit In confusion, Harper stared wide eyed at her friend In shock "Stop looking at me like that" Alex said creeped out by her friends antics.

"Do you ever listen to me when I talked about them at our sleepovers?" Harper huffed out. giving Alex an Accusing glare.

"What? Psst! Yes Of course I listen to you! There like your favourite- Uhm..." Alex trailed off guiltily, looking anywhere but the eyes of her friend and slightly played with her hair.

"Boy Band?" Harper finally snapped, rolling her eyes In annoyance.

"AHA! Yes Boy BAND! I knew that!" Alex yelled, smirking proudly

"NO YOU DIDN'T ALEX! You don't even know who One Direction Is!" Harper cried. Justin came running up to them clinging onto his textbooks with wide shining eyes and a massive smile stretched on his face.

"Did you Just say One Direction! I love One Direction" Justin squealed, but quickly stopped himself when he saw the teasing glint In his little sister's eye's "I mean-" He coughed nervously "I Like Sports and manly things!" Justin yelled In a deep voice, then quickly sped away with his head down before his sister can shoot any insults at him.

"Alex there having a Meet and Greet tomorrow after school at the mall, you have to come with me!" Harper begged, grabbing her friends shoulders and shook her a bit.

"I Would love to-" Alex started, making Harper cheer In victory "But I can't" she finished, making Harper frown and make a small 'hmmp' sound

"Why not?" She whined, giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

"I have wizard Training you know My Dad would never let me go" Alex Stated, before Harper could protest, Mr Laritate came walking down the hall

"Miss Russo and Miss Finkle, why aren't you young fillies In class?" He said, trying and Failing at speaking Country slang.

"We got distracted admiring the artefacts of this school...I mean, look at that bench.?" Alex tried lying, but failed horribly, It's still early (12:20, which Is early for her) for her brain to be working properly.

"Mhm" Mr Laritate said unconvinced "Get to class Kids." He said pointing In a random direction.

"Yes Mr Laritate Sir..." Alex and Harper said, walking off In different Directions. Harper off to Spanish class while Alex Is off to the Janitor's closet for her usual nap.

**-Waverly Place-Waverly Sub Station-Waverly Place-Waverly Sub Station-Waverly Place-Waverly Sub Station-Waverly Place-**

Theresa Russo was sweeping the dusty floors of the Substation, while Justin was cleaning his newest Cat women action Figure UN-opened box.

Alex flipped absently through pages while resting her legs on the counter, grunting every once and a while.

The Substation Is practically deserted, except for one bald man that sat In the corner table eating a turkey sandwich and wearing a bib, he looked like a human-sized baby.

"Alex!" Theresa yelled, grabbing her daughter's attention. She toke her black apron off and set her broom aside "I need to run to the grocery store to grab some pudding for you father!" Alex smiled innocently and sat forward throwing the magazine aside.

"Does that mean we can close early?" She asked hopefully, her eye's shining a bit. She Just wants to laze around on the couch watching re-runs of Friends.

"Oh no Miha!" Theresa denied In her thick Spanish accent "you know your father wouldn't like that! We can't lose any costumer's."

"What costumers?" Alex huffed throwing her hands In the air and looked around the substation.

"Alex! I need you to watch the shop while I'm gone." Theresa said, she felt a little heistant leaving her daughter In charge but she's the only one here, except for Justin but his leaving soon.

"Why Can't Max or Justin do It?" Whined Alex pouting pettily. Justin quickly hopped up and walked over to His sister and mother with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm hanging with my friends" he said, crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly at Alex. Alex's eyebrows raised and a devilish smirk formed her face

"What Friends? Your doll's don't count Justin." She said snidely, she hoped up off her stool and walked over to collect the dirty plate and cup that the Man-Baby left.

"THERE NOT DOLLS! THERE ACTION FIGURES!" Justin stressed out Angrily, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead trying to calm himself.

"Whatever you say!" Alex said, with her back to him, a lazy grin on her face, She heard him huff In defeat making her smirk happily.

"Come on Justin! I'll drop you off at the movies" Theresa said grabbing her keys from her pocket and walked towards the exit/Entrance door.

"Ok" Justin said, still slightly grumpy

"What do you say?" Theresa said warningly, Justin looked at his feet like a little Child

"Thank you mommy." He said, making Alex snicker loudly. He glared at the back of her head, but she still didn't turn around.

"Remember Alex! NO MAGIC WHILE WERE GONE!" There mother warned, then dragged Justin out of there, Just as 5 figures walked In matching shades and hoodies.


	2. AN Updating soon!

Hello guys! sorry but this Is not an update, yes yes I give you all the rights to call me as many mean names you want, I know I deserve them with how long I'm taking! I will be updating the next chapter very soon!  
So sorry again! I really am ashamed with myself to leave you guys hanging like this! I know what it's like when the author takes forever to update! It's agonizing and many other long hard words! Lol  
I will write two chapters for you guys as payment for being so Patient with me and my slow ass! Also I got some fantastic news! Its school holidays, which means I have allot more time to write and update and all that Jazz! YAAAY

- Stalk ya later


End file.
